


Hot Chocolate Season

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Draco both share a love for hot chocolate.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54
Collections: Ha-Ha-Halloween 2020





	Hot Chocolate Season

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ha-Ha-Halloween Mini Fest. My prompt was: Autumn means hot chocolate season! Person A and Person B have VERY different ways of concocting it. Thank you to my beta for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

"I love this time of year," Hermione murmured, looking out the window with a smile. It was a little dreary out, but it was a perfect October evening in her opinion. She loved the brisk weather and being able to wear her cosy sweaters and wool socks. Nothing made her happier. 

"It is a bit chilly," Draco murmured in her ear as he slid into the small sofa next to her, joining her in looking out the window. "You know what would make this even better?" He asked, a grin on his face. 

"Hot chocolate?" Hermione asked hopefully, drawing her gaze from the window to look at her boyfriend. 

"Well, it is hot chocolate season," Draco teased. 

"Yes!" Hermione jumped up excitedly, pulling Draco to his feet. "Come on; I'll make it." The two of them had bonded over their love of hot chocolate in the past, but as this was their first Autumn living together, Hermione was excited to share this special moment with him. 

Draco took a seat at the counter in their small kitchen, watching her with an amused look on his face. "The mix is in the cupboard."

Grabbing the mix, Hermione then grabbed a small pot and the milk from the fridge. As she was pouring the milk into the pot to heat up, Draco coughed slightly. She turned the burner on to start heating the milk. Draco coughed once more. Turning, she saw that he was looking at her with a horrified expression on his face. "Draco?" She asked tentatively. 

"What in Merlin’s name are you doing with milk?" He asked, looking at her in disgust.

"Heating it up?" Hermione murmured. "Why are you making that face?"

"Who in their right mind uses milk?!" Draco exclaimed, looking scandalized. "Everyone knows hot chocolate is made with hot water."

Hermione shook her head. "It's so much better with milk… that's how I've always made it."

"I've always had it with water," Draco responded.

"Just try the milk," Hermione said. "It's so much creamier that way."

Draco scowled. "But-"

"Please," she cut him off. "If you don't like it, I'll make a new batch with water for you."

Draco pursed his lips before letting out a sigh. "I suppose if you make it worth my while, I'll try your milk concoction."

"Concoction? Draco, it's still hot chocolate," Hermione said with a laugh. 

Draco looked at her with a smirk. "So? What's my extra incentive?"

Hermione moved around the counter, and Draco pulled her closer so he could put his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck before pressing a kiss there. 

"I'll rub your back with those new oils we got," Hermione murmured. When he didn't say anything, she sighed. "And next time we'll try the hot chocolate with water."

"Deal," Draco said, grinning. "Your milk is boiling."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek before preparing them both a mug of hot chocolate. She slid them both towards Draco and then joined him in sitting at the counter. 

"Cheers," she murmured, nudging her mug against Draco's. She took a sip, enjoying the creamy hot chocolate. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Draco take a few sips of his. "Well?" She asked, holding her breath slightly.

"It's not bad," Draco conceded. "And you're right about the creaminess." Hermione beamed at him. "But fair is fair, and next time we use water as the base."

"Fine," Hermione agreed, kissing him. The two of them enjoyed the rest of their hot chocolate in silence, comfortable in each other's presence.


End file.
